Adam and Eve
by XxXxDrEaMhUnTeRxXxX
Summary: Charlie n Bella move away from their past, but it never always disappears. In Port Angeles she finds a small coffee shop as a sanctuary n Edward happens to work the counter. Edward was the normal suburban boy who fell in love with the runaway girl.


I know this is my new story and such and starting with an A/N is not fun but I got good songs that go great with the characters if wanna check em out just head done to the bottom of the chapter

Bella's P.O.V.

"This'll be a great change honey."

"It looks all sinister."

"Sinister? Can't you see the greenery?"

"I'm different remember."

"Right the uh the uh"

"Color blindness, Charlie."

"Yeah…That."

"You were never there for me!" I hate Charlie, he was hardly in any of my birthdays, not even when Mom lost her marbles...Nothing.

"Come on kiddo call me Dad." Just as he finished the sentence we went to a stop in front of our new home.

"I'm no kiddo." I hopped out of the car before I could hear any objections.

"I was thinking that maybe we can unload our stuff head over to La Push for dinner with my friend and you could meet his son Jacob."

"This friend is..."

"He is handicapped, lost his wife, he has a son and daughter, but his daughter moved. We met through our parents."

"Oh."

"Isabella." Parents only use your full name for those crappy speeches and stern commands. "Don't give them trouble OK?"

"Why would I?"

"Well..."

"What you think I'll lose my mind in the middle of dinner?" I made my way to the moving truck. "I'll start unloading."

"What do you think of the place?"

"It's quiet."

"That's good." He toke one look around before announcing, "OK I guess it's time to head down to La Push it's a pretty long drive."

"Sure."

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

"Hey," I turned half way, when Dad gave me a stern look and I turned to face him again. "Call me Bella."

"Come I'll introduce you to my Dad."

"Wanna go out to the garage? It gets pretty boring with those two."

"Sure." After a while I started to notice that Josh keeps looking at me weird. "You know 'bout my mother don't you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight change of color cross his cheeks. "Don't worry Josh, you won't be the first person I kill."

"My name's Jacob."

"Oh, sorry." He gave a light shrug.

"I don't believe that you'll turn out like your mother." He said looking me in the eye.

"So, your making a car?" Change the subject!

"Yeah a rabbit."

"You must be really smart."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your memory must be amazing, remembering the parts you need, knowing the parts you need, and the tools you need to get em going."

"It's not that hard."

"Suure." He gave a warm half smile.

"You know I could use a helper."

"Oh no, not me my um eyesight sucks and shit." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, great.

"You should try, Want a coke?"

"That'll be great, thanks," I said softly.

Jacob's P.O.V.

"So that goes there?"

"Yep" I heard her laugh for the first time, it sounded angelic.

"Bella! Time to go." Yelled Charlie.

"Well I guess that's that." I said.

"I'm glad I met you Jacob."

"Same here."

"Come out here I've got something to show you!" Yelled Charlie, it slipped out of my mind that he's going to give our old truck as an early birthday present to Bella.

"He is so impatient sometimes." She said irritated, I let her go ahead of me. "So, what's there to show?"

"The car!" Charlie answered.

"Um what about it?"

"It's your early birthday present." He couldn't keep himself from smiling I could sense his joy. I remembered after dinner I over heard Charlie telling my father that she doesn't treat him like a father just Charlie someone she has to live with.

"Oh my god, Dad!"

"Do you love it?"

"Yes! I do it's a car! Thank you! How'd you get it?"

"From Billy, he sold it to me."

"Dude! That's awesome! Thanks Dad."

Bella's P.O.V.

Two weeks have passed by and school has started. I haven't seen Jake since that day in his little cute homemade garage. The kids here are so normal and alien, but all the more human. Dad found a job, as a cop. He's moved on so fast, this week also. He even has a date tonight.

Ring!

Yes! Last period over. I rushed over to my car, but Mike intercepted.

"Hey, Isabella how was your week?"

"You can call me Bella and my week was…OK."

"Nice to hear." Gosh he looks constipated…"I was wondering that maybe we could-" he was cut off my one of his buddies, Eric.

"Come on Mike let's go stop talking to the poor girl already!" Eric protested.

"I – I got to go."

"Nice talking to you."

"See you Monday." Relief washed through me. Time to get out of here. I got into my car and put it in drive and just kept driving. I ended up in the public library. I couldn't remember where my laptop is in all the boxes back home so I decided to go through my emails here. I lazily went through them and noticed the book under the mouse, Kissed by an Angel.

It was my favorite book, ironic. I remembered that I used to read a lot, maybe I should try to read like I used to. I Googled any close books stores and found one about three miles away from a library.

I randomly bought a sic-fi series, a book with some drama, and a play by Shakespeare. I wanted to spend as much time outside of home just in case I'd run into Charlie with his date.

I headed down the side walk and spotted a pleasant coffee shop across the street. I used to be skeptical about coffee because of it's color, but after Jasper made me try it I fell in love.

Jasper my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend I don't know. After mom everything was blended into a haze and it made my head hurt just to think about it all I wanted to do was forget what she did to me, but God can't grant me that.

"Excuse me, can I get...

Edward's P.O.V.

an iced coffee. " Wow she's beautiful.

"Uh, hi" What did I just say? "I mean what?"

"An iced coffee please."

"Oh um what size?"

"Small."

"Decaf?"

"Very." She said with and angel's smile. She stepped to the side and dug through her purse and handed me money toke her coffee and turned away.

Snap. Snap.

"Pay, attention Edward stop longing after every pretty girl you see get to work!"

"Yes, Mr. Bird." Cunt.

"So, who's the girl?"

"At the back left near the window." I heard Emmet give a low whistle.

"She's cute."

"Unlike your precious Rosalie, who is my sister."

"Whatever."

"You whatever"

"Nice come back dude."

"I said get to work! You too Emmet!"

"Sorry!" We both yelled.

"Why doesn't he just fire us already?"

"You read my mind Emmet."

Bella's P.O.V.

Before I knew it was almost ten at night. I quickly got up threw my garbage away and headed to my car.

I made a mental note of where the book store and coffee shop were so that I could definitely come back time passed by in there, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

"Where have you been?"

"In Port Angeles, why?"

"It's midnight!"

"In about half an hour its gonna be midnight Charlie."

"You didn't even call."

"I knew you'd be busy."

"Bella you're my daughter nothing is gonna change that you're my number one priority."

"Uh huh, I'll be in my room." On my way upstairs I mumbled, "Get over your self."

I know he tries to change, but what makes him think that I'm fine with him dating NOW like seriously what the fuck.

Such and idiot. I plopped down heavily on my bed and tightly closed my eyes. To my guess it would've been few minutes after I heard,

I've been watching your world from afar

I've been trying to be where your are

And I've been secretly fallin' apart to me unseen

To me you're strange and you're beautiful

You'd be so perfect with me

But you just can't see

You turn every head but you don't see me

I'll put a spell on you, you fall asleep when I'll put a spell on you

And when I wake you I'd be the first thing you see and you realize that you love me

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first

Sometimes the first thing you want never comes

And I know the waiting is all you can do sometimes

I groggily got my bag off the floor trying to better my mood for Jasper. I remember the first time I met him at my first high school party.

I was trying to get Tanya to the car when I accidentally stepped on a plastic cup filled with hopefully beer and lost my balance and almost dragged Tay with me when he steadied me.

"Whoa there, you okay?"

"Not really, but thanks."

"You want any help?"

"You really wanna help me with this." I gestured to the drooling Tanya on my shoulder.

"Sure why not?"

Hey! Jasper I'm so glad you called!

I could sense my Bella needed me. So…

My Dad was on a date tonight,

Ah, you do need me. Let it all out.

I hate it here! Everything is so different even the classes I'm bored in almost every one. And the people are so blasé today some guy named Mike looked constipated and I think he tried to ask me out too.

I already knew Dad planned the date, don't ask how. So I wanted to get away as far possible and I did. I had a good afternoon and noticed it was late and got home and he was all why are you late?

And blah blah blah and I acted nonchalant which got him fuming. I let out a breath of air for that little rant.

Wow that's a lot. I heard him give a small chuckle. Why does it freak you out that he dates?

You know why….

Oh that's part of it, OK.

I miss you.

I miss you too.

You should come visit!

That's a wonderful idea and I've got someone for you to meet.

Hmmmm. Thanks though I needed to load that off to someone.

Is there anything new besides that?

Yes! I just remembered I met this guy named Jake he is really nice.

Aw. You got over me already?

Don't be silly I hardly know him…

How'd you meet him?

My - Charlie made us have dinner with his old friend and that was his son.

Oh, you let someone in.

Suure.

I didn't mean that you right away had to tell him 'bout being blind ya know?

I know…oh crap I think someones calling me.

OK

I love you,

Love you too.

I looked at the screen and saw it was Jake.

Hey!

Someones in a good mood.

Yeah very.

So I remember that your birthday is coming up I was wondering if you didn't have anyone you'd want to like celebrate.

Oh that'll be great I've been planing to make an excuse to come see you.

You didn't mind that I called you so late?

No not at all I just got in actually.

Good

So how was your first week of school?

Boring

Mine too! We both laughed. I should go I don't want Charlie yelling at me again.

OK so I'll see you?

Absolutely

Bye

Bye

"Come on Jake! It's just coffee, it's not so bad."

"Yeah right."

"Hey, I was skeptical too."

"Fine."

Edward's P.O.V.

"Yo Edward she's back!" Emmet half yelled and whispered. "Oh dude she's with a guy." I rushed to where was.

"So, they can be family."

"Ha! Doubt it."

"Great... But they could be friends!"

"Hey Jessica!"

"What?"

"Come over here!"

"Emmet what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Jess, you see that guy by the window. Is he hot?"

"Hell yeah."

"Thanks."

"See Eddie she'd have to be blind not to know that he's hot."

"You are you killing my mood here."

"I don't know."

"Boss alert!" Whispered Jess. Meet and I quickly found something to do.

"So, how's everything?"

"It's great ."

"By the way you have a customer."

"Huh?" I turned to look and it was her.

"Hello again," She look at my name tag. "Emmet, funny you don't look like an Emmet."

"What?" I looked down at Emmet's name tag. "Oh that's not my name it's - it's um Edward guess Emmet switched our tags or something...yeah he does that. Last time I was Jessica." Damn I babbled...

"OK... My friend here is new to coffee. Can you give him something to start with?"

"Yeah, absolutely." I stood there for a moment lost and over heard there conversation.

"So you do that a lot? The Library thing." Said the big guy.

"I used to, I wanna start it up again though." They both turned to look at me.

"Here you go dude, that'll be $1.65." Thank you Emmet! She handed me they money. I could hear Emmet chuckle behind me. I felt my cheeks get red.

Bella's P.O.V.

Jacob kept laughing on the way to the same stop I was in last time.

"OK stop laughing."

"He really likes you."

"No wonder..."

"What?"

"Last time I was here I felt that I was being watched..." I said.

"Do you want me to say something?"

"Nah. So what are we going to do for my birthday?"

"Whatever you want."

"Really? I was thinking of going back to your garage it was fun."

"Sure, sure."

"Are you gonna drink that?"

"No."

"You're gonna have to..." I said sternly.

"Grrreat."

"You'll like it I promise!"

Jacob's P.O.V.

Oh God this taste like shit...

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! You see!"

"I think we should go its a long drive."

"Sure why not."

Edward's P.O.V.

"This fucking sucks!" Edward said shoving his things in his gym bag.

"Oh relax dude you'll find another hottie."

"Your not really helping."

"You say those words a lot, you know?"

"I don't care..."

"I have a blind date set up for you..."

"See you at class."

"It's on Friday." I saw him walk away not listening to a thing I said.

"So Edward..."

"Yes, Alice," I looked up.

"I heard you and Jessica have a date."

"Uh huh," I quickly went back to my book.

"Edward..."

"Come on Alice."

"Aren't you glad?"

"Of what?"

"Your date."

"Huh? A date what?"

"Yeah dude, and you can't get out of it."

"Emmet! What's wrong with you! I don't even like Jessica like that..."

"You need to get over that chick you never had." I looked at everyone and they nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to the library see you guys."

"Hey, Jess."

"Listen you don't have to go on the date with me. Me telling Alice that I haven't had a date in months was mistake number one."

"Oh thank God! I was so nervous," I gave an unsettling laugh. "Hey I have Friday free wanna hang anyway?"

"Sure thanks great."

"I'll see you then."

"Hi Edward." She made a grimace.

"What?"

"My mother wants to meet. Alice made this big deal with my mom." I let out a little chuckle.

"Fine by me."

"Oh thank God."

"So what you'd think of Vampires Suck?" I asked Jessica.

"It was hilarious of course, but too corny." I gave a hearty laugh.

"Thanks Edward I haven't gone to a movie in a long while."

"It was no problem at all I haven't either. Guess we got Alice to thank." She gave a sweet giggle. I toke a look around trying to find my car when I see her. "Oh shit."

"What? Hey isn't that the girl from the coffee shop?"

"Yes! We gotta hide!"

"To late now. Twelve o'clock coming your way."

"Hey! Well, what do you know. Hi Emmet." She said jokingly.

"Hi... Um."

"Bella, my names Bella." I gave her my hand to shake.

"Nice to see you again. Well," I said a little too loud. "It was nice seeing you Bella. Bye." I heard her make a sweet angelic laugh.

"Nice to see you again Edward." She said my name with this I don't know this way that practically made me swoon...

"Come on Eddie you have to take me home remember?" Jessica said snapping me out of it.

"Right!" I whispered.

"Well the date didn't help you forget Bella now did it?" She said giving me a snicker.

"Ha-ha Jess."

"Thanks for tonight."

"Your welcome, goodnight Jess." Before she went in she gave me a quick friendly peck on the cheek.

Bella's P.O.V.

After my fight with Charlie today I felt surprisingly better lighter also. I spent the day just wandering around Port Angeles. When I spotted Edward, I was giddy to see him which was weird. Somehow he was too in a panicky way, it was funny.

I've been watching your world from afar

I've been trying to be where your are

And I've been secretly fallin' apart to me unseen

To me you're strange and you're beautiful

Jasper! Just a great way to end the most awesomest day ever! Hi Jasper! How's it going dude?

Bella? Are you drunk?

Hells no! Besides I don't need to drink to have fun...

Charlie called me worried after driving around Forks looking for you.

That idiot is looking in the wrong place. I let go an over exaggerated laugh.

Did you guys have a fight?

Yup

Listen Bells you have to go home.

No, I don't I can sleep in the truck!

That's ludicrous.

Nope more rational in my head.

Not mine.

Well you can't stop me remember I left you! I quickly regretted that...shit.

Then... Try a friends or something...

BUZZ killed.

The only friend I have is Jacob...

Then head there...

Jazz I didn't-

Don't worry about that! Just find a bed and be safe.

Yeah, OK. I'll give him a call.

Call me when your settled in.

Sure, Jazz. Love you...

Me too... I closed the phone to that pain full goodbye.

"So you need a place to stay?"

"Yup"

"Because you had a fight with your father...?"

"Dude," I said giving him a look. "I don't need your Dad telling mine so please sneak me in."

"But I was gonna put you in the couch." He explained.

"Can't I sleep in your bedroom floor?"

"But it's the floor..."

"What's better the truck or the floor? I don't really care."

"Fine it's safer in side." I smiled and then remembered Jasper wanted me safe also.

"Thank you Jake you rock!"

"Shh!"

"Right, sorry." On our way upstairs I texted Jasper.

Hey dude he let me in.

Night

**_For Bella and charlie: E for extinction-thousand foot crutch_**

**_Just Bella: Spinning-jack's mannequin and I will not bow-breaking benjamin and scream-thousand foot crutch_**

**_Edward: hey jude-the beatles and she(for liz)-parachute_**

**_Jasper and Bella: set the fire to the third bar-snow patrol_**

**_Plus strange and beautiful (I'll put a spell on you)-aqualung which was in the chapter..._**

**_Thats all for now_**


End file.
